


I’m making a lams omegaverse since there isn’t enough of those

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Lin Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Alpha! Alexander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of self deprecation, Omega! John, Omegaverse, Sad John, heat - Freeform, mentions of self harm, slightly weird humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know the usual. John has a crush on Alex. Alex has a crush on John but is dating Eliza. Lafayette ends up helping them *cough* forcing *cough* actually *cough* get together.
Relationships: Eliza Schuyler/Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens/Charles Lee (implied), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The date

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me why I described it like this but I like to think of Johns heat as some weird ass funny smut with slight angst. Idk I’m not functioning correctly and haven’t had coffee in about a week and it’s starting to affect me.

Johns POV  
"Hey Alex! Do you want to go on a date tonight?" Eliza asked. "Oh, um, sure I guess." Alex seemed kinda out of it but I couldn’t help but feel my heart shatter every time Eliza and Alexander go on a date. I mean look at them! They’re like the perfect couple! I look away when Peggy looks at me with a hint of concern and acknowledgement. Peggy is the only person who knows about my crush on Alexander, although I’m pretty sure Lafayette and Hercules already know. I decide to take out my journal and start drawing pictures of turtles. It’s one of my favorite things to draw, besides Alex of course. I feel my heart ache at the thought of Alex and feel tears starting to pool in my eyes. "I-I gotta go!" I rush out as I quickly run to the bathroom.  
Peggys POV  
I remember when John told me he had a crush on Alex. I knew he should be careful especially after what happened with Francis. I remember feeling like shit knowing one of my best friends was hurting. And everyone knows what happens when you hurt one of my friends. The last time I found out about Francis...abusing John, I completely lost it, and went over to Francis’ dorm and kicked him right in the balls. I remember being scared to death because of what John went through all by himself. John told me how Francis would abuse him if he didn’t do as he was told, and how he would rape him even when John would tell him to stop, even during his heats. Unfortunately this also lead to John having a shit ton of miscarriages since he kept getting pregnant from being raped. He wouldn’t let me tell a soul about it but that didn’t stop me from being protective over him. I knew John thought he was a waste of space and how he felt like he was to ugly because of what Francis did to him. So when I saw John leave for the bathroom I knew I had to stop before he did anything to hurt himself. I followed him to the boys restroom until i saw him bump into someone, I was ready to jump in and kick this dudes ass but one look at johns face told me not to, so I turned around and let them be.  
Johns POV (sorry side note I’m not sure what I was thinking with the whole John x Charles Lee thing but just deal with it since this is like one of the only parts i mention of them being in a "relationship" just FYI)  
I knew what i was about to do was wrong but I couldn’t bring myself to care enough to stop. I knew i shouldn’t relapse especially after so long of not cutting but Peggy should know it’s hard to fix something that’s already broken. I looked up from my sneakers to see I bumped into some random boy that looked kind of cute. "Um, h-hi my names J-John, John Laurens!" I said after helping him pick up his books again. "Hey cutie, I’m Charles Lee, what’s a pretty angel like you crying for?" Charles asked. My stupid brain decided that now would be a good time to shut down and instead of telling him what’s wrong i shouted out "IM GAY!" Yeah, i know, I just panicked! "Well maybe we could go out some time baby." Charles said chuckling slightly at my response. Not trusting my mouth or my brain, i decided to just nod and give him my number while walking back to my table with my friends.  
Alexander’s POV  
I started to worry about John since he hasn’t come back yet until I saw him walk towards us with this big smile and a cute blush. It took everything in my power to not get up and kiss him senseless. Trying to control myself I asked him why he was so happy. "Oh my god you guys won’t believe it! I was just asked out by this really cute guy and we are going on date later on today!" John said excitedly. Everyone got up and said congratulations on the date and stuff but I was trying not to go and punch the living shit out of this guy who asked out MY OMEGA. I sighed trying to convince myself that I shouldn’t think like that about John since I’m dating Eliza. "So who is this mystery guy mon ami?" Lafayette asked, which led to me sorta glaring at him. "His name is Charles Lee!" John said blushing slightly. I frowned at johns reacting to Lee’s name and thought "I don’t like Charles Lee." But I guess I said that out loud because when I looked up, Peggy, Lafayette, and Hercules were all smirking like I just confessed my undying love to John, while Eliza and Angelica were just confused, and John looked kind of hurt. "What makes you say that Alex?" Peggy asked with a very obvious teasing tone underneath. "I don’t know, I just feel like Lee is trying to get in your pants. I don’t necessarily trust people like Lee." I said acting as if that was the only reason and not because I was jealous. "It doesn’t matter anyways, a guy finally likes me and you can’t do anything about it." John said exaggerating the hurt in his voice while smiling.


	2. Debate Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s debate class with Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is just being a jerk in this chapter but if y’all don’t like jeffmads leave because honestly I’m pretty sure those two were gay for each other. Not like lams gay but gay enough for people to make fanfics about them. Idk getting off track ignore me and my half asleep brain.

Thomas _Jefferson’s POV_

Finally! Debate class! The only time of the day where me and Hamilton can get into fights and not get in trouble! As I walk into class I see my best friend and boyfriend, James Madison. “Hey Jammy! Ready to see me kick Hamilton’s ass?” I ask him. “I told you already Tommy, you should find a better hobby instead of sitting in your bedroom trying to think of ways to ruin Hamilton’s reputation. Besides your one punch away from getting suspended.” Madison said exasperatedly. “Why are you defending that prick? Ugh, you sound like Hamilton’s crush, what was his name? Jacky, Johnson, Johnny?” I huffed out pouting slightly. I’m assuming Hamilton heard me when I mentioned his crush because he shot me a glare that could kill. “Alright class, settle down. Today the problem on the table is omega rights! The left side of the class will choose two leaders that will name reasons as to why omega rights are bad and the right side of the class will make a list of reasons why omega rights are good. The goal is to try to convince me to take your side, and if you manage to convince me, I’ll give your side each a free homework pass.” Washington said. Madison and I were chosen for the left while John?? And Hamilton were chosen for the right.   
_Johns POV  
  
_ “Now I want a fair fight, and boys, try not to kill each other.” Washington said while looking directly at Alex and Jefferson. Me and Madison both gave each other a look that said “I’ll control my friend while you control yours.” We sort of had a secret agreement to step in when things got out of hand. Plus, Madison isn’t as bad as Jefferson, and actually can be nice. “Omegas don’t need rights! All they can do is clean the house and get pregnant. Why should they have rights when their already made to follow orders? I mean they can’t fend for themselves, and are super weak and submissive! They can’t do a single thing by themselves without an alpha there to help them.” Jefferson said looking directly at me, and every other omega in the class. This seemed to piss Alex off because he looked like he was about rip Jefferson’s head off of his body. Taking a deep breath Alexander started saying things off of his list. “Omegas are amazing and are just as important as an alpha! Without omegas, you wouldn’t even have alphas around. Omegas know how to calm other people down before they can hurt others which is beneficial to this community. There is plenty of omegas around the world that have great jobs, lead great lives, and are proof that they are more than just some sort of fuckdoll that can get used then thrown away!” The debate went on like this for about another ten minutes before Alexander ended up on top of Jefferson and raising his fist to punch his face.   
_Madisons POV_

“You only care about omega rights now because your a fag that is dating a worthless omega!” I couldn’t believe that Tommy even said that, and the next thing I knew Thomas is on the floor with a bloody nose from the punch Alexander gave him. I could smell John releasing calming pheromones so Alexander doesn’t do any further damage to Thomas. It seemed to work since Alexander slowly got up and released his fist from its tight form. “Mr. Madison, please take Mr. Jefferson to the nurse then send him back here for detention. Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Laurens, a word please.” Washington said as I walked with Thomas out the door and towards the nurse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I’m crap at updating and am also lazy as fuck so deal with it, but if you want another chapter just ask I ain’t stopping ya. (I’m probably still going to update anyways even if nobody asks) also sorry this is a short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m busy with school so I’ll post again probably tomorrow. I’ll try and do at least an update a day so it might be done by the end of the week or something.


End file.
